Bunga yang Tumbuh
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Karena bunga yang terakhir kali tumbuh itu bisa menjadi hal yang tidak dapat diduga bukan? Gawain x Gudako


**Bunga yang Tumbuh**

 **A Fate/Grand Order Fanfiction**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairings : Gawain/Gudako**

 **Fate/Grand Order adalah milik Type-Moon**

 **Summary: Karena bunga yang terakhir kali tumbuh itu bisa menjadi hal yang tidak dapat diduga bukan?**

Chaldea di pagi hari.

Pagi hari itu mungkin akan indah, jika seandainya hujan tidak turun dengan deras. Bagi Gudako dan _servant_ , mereka tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas apapun karena terhalang oleh cuaca yang tidak mendukung. Namun beberapa _servant_ melakukan aktivitas di dalam sambil menunggu hujan reda.

"Hujan lagi ya hmm" keluh Gudako.

Gudako ingin pergi keluar melihat pekarangan bunga Lily yang ia temukan secara diam-diam saat bermain dengan Jack, Nursery Rhyme, dan Iskander muda. Dan pekarangan bunga tersebut adalah merupakan rahasia di antara mereka. Gudako berpikir apakah bunga Lily tersebut sudah tumbuh atau belum karena jika bunga tersebut sudah tumbuh ia ingin memberitahukan kepada mereka.

Ia memegang kaca jendela sambil mengintip keluar, berharap sedikit reda. Namun hujan tetap turun dengan deras. Ia merasa bosan dan memandang isi kamarnya, semua buku yang berada di dalam kamarnya sudah dia baca, termasuk buku karangan Andersen, dan Shakespeare.

"Bosan, bosan, bosan" Gumannya berkali-kali. Kemudian dia memendamkan kepalanya ke bantal. "Kalau seperti ini tidak ada gunanya, sebaiknya aku berkeliling di luar kamar, mungkin ada servant yang bisa aku ajak bicara". Gudako pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Di ruangan 1 di dalam dia melihat Vlad yang sedang menjahit pakaian untuk Nero dan Elizabeth. Belakangan ini Nero dan Elizabeth sedang bersaing secara sehat siapa yang pantas menjadi bintang dan Vlad mendukung aktivitas mereka dengan menjahit pakaian baru untuk pentas mereka yang akan diadakan di Chaldea, dimana para penghuni Chaldea harus menutup telinga ketika mereka mendengarkan suara nyanyian Elizabeth. Tidak ingin mengganggu Vlad ia berkeliling lagi.

Di ruangan 2, dia melihat Cú Chulainn dan Robin Hood yang sedang membersihkan senjata mereka dengan raut wajah yang masam.  
"Membosankan sekali ya." keluh Robin sambil mengelus burung Robin yang bertengger di bahunya.  
"Ya, membosankan sekali. Padahal hari ini aku berharap bisa memburu babi liar." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh ujung tombaknya.  
"Mereka berdua tidak bisa diajak bicara." Keluh Gudako. Kemudian dia meninggalkan mereka berdua.  
"Aku ingin bicara dengan servant, tak adakah yang bisa aku ajak bicara? Servant yang masih kecil pasti sedang bermain bersama, kelas Assasin tidak mungkin bisa aku ajak bicara kecuali untuk hal yang penting, kelas Caster pasti sedang meramu sesuatu untuk membunuh rasa bosan mereka. Kelas yang lain mungkin juga sibuk."  
Kemudian terlintas di benaknya, apakah Gawain sedang sibuk atau tidak. Ia meghentikan langkahnya dan menepuk pipinya.  
"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkan Gawain?!" Dia masih bingung dan mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan.  
Ini bahaya, ucapnya dalam hati. Sambil kalut dia terus berjalan tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingya. Terus berjalan, berjalan dan-  
BRUGH  
"Uwaa!" Seru Gudako yang terkejut. "Maafkan aku!" Ucapnya dan kemudian dia melihat orang yang dia tabrak- bukan orang, tapi dia menabrak _servant_. _Servant_ yang dia tabrak adalah Gawain.  
"Master, lain kali hati-hati" Ucap Gawain sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
"I-iya Gawain." Balas Gudako sambil menerima uluran tangan Gawain.  
"Jadi apa yang membuat anda melamun-hingga menabrak?"  
"Ah itu." Jawab Gudako dengan ragu. "Aku sedang bosan, dan ingin mengajak _servant_ berbicara sambil membunuh waktu untuk menunggu hujan reda, aku berkeliling di tiap ruangan- namun mereka sibuk dan aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka."  
Gawain tersenyum mendengar jawaban Gudako. "Kebetulan saya sedang senggang, apa anda ingin berbincang dengan saya?."  
"Ya!" Jawa Gudako dengan antusias.  
Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan yang kosong dan bercakap-cakap. Gudako kemudian bercerita bahwa kalau Mashu dan Fou tidak bersama Dokter Roman dan Da Vinci, mungkin dia tidak akan merasa kesepian. Dia juga bercerita bahwa semua buku yang berada di dalam kamarnya sudah dibaca olehnya.  
Gawain memberitahu Gudako bahwa ia juga merasa bosan. Dia memberitahu Gudako bahwa Lancelot sangat mencemaskan Mashu dan dia mengikuti Mashu secara diam-diam. Sedangkan Mordred terus menggerutu dan Tristan mendengarkan keluhan Mordred dengan penuh sabar. Padahal Mordred adalah "saudaranya" namun tetap saja dia tidak tahan jika terus mendengar keluhan dari "saudaranya" itu.  
"Kau berubah ya." Ucap Gudako di tengah pembicaraan mereka.  
Gawain terkejut. "Saya berubah?"  
Gudako mengangguk. "Semenjak kau- "pulang" ke Chaldea, kau lebih menunjukkan ekpsresimu."  
"Benarkah?"  
"Ya!" Jawab Gudako sambil tersenyum."  
Gawain tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Gudako.  
"Gawain?"  
" _Master_ , saya-"  
"Ah, Ibu ada disini!" Ucap Jack.  
"Wah, benar." Ucap Nursery Rhyme.  
"Kalian berdua, ada apa?" Tanya Gudako.  
"Diluar, diluar!" Sahut Nursery Rhyme  
"Cuacanya sudah cerah ibu" Lanjut Jack.  
"Hmm. Baiklah kalau begitu ayo keluar." Gudako menggandeng keduanya. "Aku keluar dulu ya Gawain."  
"Baik. Hati-hati _Master_ , dan kalian berdua juga."  
Gawain menghela nafasnya. Yang baru saja terjadi-hampir saja.  
Diluar mereka bermain dengan gembira dan juga minum teh bersama. Nursery Rhyme mengatakan bahwa ia masih sebal kenapa Andersen tega menulis cerita yang sedih, sedangkan Jack tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang Nursery Rhyme ceritakan karena dia memang tidak tertarik.  
Mereka minum teh hingga matahari terbenam. Namun Gudako tetap akan melihat pekarangan bunga Lili. Usai menyantap makan malam kemudian dia pergi keluar menuju ke pekarangan bunga Lili.  
Disana dia melihatnya, bunga lili sudah bermekaran dengan cantiknya. Takjub dengan pemandangan tersebut dia kemudian melihat bunga-bunga lili tersebut satu per satu. Dan dia melihat sosok _servant_ yang dia kenal. Gawain. Dilihatnya Gawain tersenyum bahagia melihat bunga Lili tersebut.  
"Siapa disana?" Tanyanya "Aku, Gawain." Jawab Gudako.  
"Ah sedang apa anda disini?"  
"Aku ingin melihat apakah bunga Lili sudah mekar atau belum. Kalau kau?"  
"Saya juga, terlebih sayalah yang menanam bunga ini."  
Gudako terkejut mendengarnya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin Mashu atau Da Vincilah yang menanam bunga ini.  
Gawain pun memetik setangkai bunga Lili dan menjepit bunga Lili itu di rambut Gudako.  
"Ah" Guman Gudako sambil memegang bunga Lili yang dijepitkan di rambutnya. "Terima kasih Gawain!" Ucap Gudako sambil terseyum.  
Tiba-tiba Gawain mendekap Gudako.  
"Ga-Gawain-" "Untuk sementara, tolong jangan mengatakan apapun. Biarkan saya mendekap anda."  
Gudako merasa waktu terhenti. Tapi sampai kapan? Dia tidak tahu. Berapa lama dia akan mendekapku? Tanyanya dalam hati.  
" _Master_ , saya-"  
"Ah, sungguh. Romansa masa muda adalah yang paling terbaik bukan?"  
"Ya, terserah kau sajalah."  
Mendengar suara, mereka terkejut dan Gawain melepaskan Gudako dari pelukannya.  
"Andersen, dan Shakespeare, kalian berdua sedang apa?" Tanya Gudako.  
"Ah itu." Jawab Andersen. "Nursery Rhyme memaksa kami untuk memeriksa pekarangan bunga Lili yang dia temukan. Apakah bunganya sudah tumbuh atau belum"  
"Ya." Lanjut Shakespeare. "Dia juga mengancam kami bahwa dia akan meminta tolong kepada Jack untuk menghukum kami, jika kami tidak melakukannya."  
"Tapi sepertinya sudah tumbuh ya. Dalam artian lain." Seringai Andersen, kemudian dia keluar dari pekarangan bunga Lili.  
Wajah Gudako merona merah. "T-tunggu apa maksunya Andersen!." Tanyanya sambil megejar Andersen.  
Shakespeare tertawa, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat pemandangan yang tidak terduka. Ah, bunga yang paling tumbuh terakhir selalu menghasilkan hal yang tidak terdua pikirnya. Dia dan Andersen akan merahasiakan ini. "Hei Gawain, tenang saja kami tidak akan membocorkannya. Sebaiknya kau mengejar _master_."  
Gawainpun mengejar Gudako dan menepuk bahunya. Kemudian dia membisikkan sesuatu. Wajah Gudako merona merah lagi. Lalu Gawain menggandeng Gudako.  
" _Master_ , saya akan selau mencintai anda."  
Dari belakang Shakespeare tersenyum dan mencatat tulisan di dalam bukunya :  
 _Ahhh romansa masa muda dan bunga yang tumbuh terakhir memang yang terbaik!"_

a/n fic ini terinspirasi berdasarkan fanart Gawain/Gudako yang dibuat oleh teman saya- Clae.


End file.
